clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sutec
This is my my talk page!!!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:10, 9 January 2009 (UTC) --Freeloh Talk to me! 01:11, 23 August 2008 (UTC) NO You don't have a longer page than dunklebug. No lies or 2 day block [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 17:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Last night it looked like it. Ill erase it.Sutec 18:14, 24 August 2008 (UTC) riddle who has heard this riddel? my cusin gave it to me, and i cant figiure it out!!!plz any one who nos the answer plz put here!!!!ok hear it is: so a guy is in a retraunt. he orders some seagull soup, takes a bite, then he kills him self. why? plz answer if u no ze answer. thanx!!! Sutec 00:17, 5 September 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Sutec|''Sutec Speak to me!!]] 00:44, 6 December 2008 (UTC) I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!!!!! Sorry but now i figured the riddle out (by asking yes or no qustions to my cusin). So here is the answer so u can give it to ur friends and post it elsewhere!!!!! Here is the original riddle: A guy goes to a restraunt and orders sea gull soup, takes a bite, and kills him self. Why? Here is the answer (which by the way is way-wait cross out way- ''WAY'' longer): The guy is a sailor. Many years before, his boat hit an iceberg (the Iceberg is aslo a room in cp) and two friends of his and his wife died. Thier bodies washed up on the shore. There was no food on the ship. The sailor (the one who killed himself) wanted to catch seagulls. But the chef on the ship tought it was too hard to catch seagulls. So he announced that he would get the bodies and serve them for dinner (i know. EWWWWW!). The sailor told him not to. but he did any way. he chopped them up and put them in a soup, but he told every one that it was seagull soup! Thats right, many years later he goes in a resteraunt and orders ssea gull soup. When he tasted it, and he relized he hadnt really eaten seagulls, he ate his friends and family many years before. Knowing that, he felt so bad about himself, that he killed him self!--Sutec 23:19, 5 September 2008 (UTC) PS plz post here if you used this on some one. if they figure it out please mention that. Thanks! I DO BEILEIVE... I beilieve that i am talking to myself. obviosly, no one is reading this. If you ARE reading this please tell me. PS Thry the seagul soup riddle on your friends!!!! Sutec 03:06, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I'm Reading it. I'm reading your talk page. I'm always welcome to people replying to me--Piebob2323 03:53, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Sutec 04:00, 13 September 2008 (UTC) You're Welcome You're welcome. People hardly chat with me also so, yeah. I get kinda bored on my talk pages--Piebob2323 04:11, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Charlie link As you may know, charlie the unicornis my favourite!!!!!!! so you can love it as muc as me here is a link to a charlie video!!:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsGYh8AacgY Award I'm Giving you my award, my reasons, *Your equally awesome *Your nice * I like you Yeah sorry bout being gone for so long. WAs busy anyway. Making an award is really easy. If you want to make your own, open up paint or any other thigny, and draw it like i did or you can make your own snowflake award by copying the layout into paint then filling it out --Piebob2323 04:53, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Uploading problem.. Hmm.. Your award sounds awesome. Maybe it is to large? I'm not really sure. and now... random :) for choo!-- 01:16, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Signature test1 Learn about meLet's talk about...CHARLIE!! How to make a signature Do you want to copy my signature?--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Test SutecCetus Stupid purple unicorn!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Test2 ''SutecCetus Speak to me!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) not flystar, sutec comparring sigs ''Sutec Speak to me!! Is it... Is your signature working out okay? I hope so! Test it on my talk so I can see it!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 23:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Your Badge The badge for being an elitist: Have a blast!--''Flystar55555 Speak to me!! 15:28, 22 November 2008 (UTC) About your edit on Template:Bestfriendcp That was very annoying. I am tempted to block you. --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 09:53, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Whoopsidaffodil. I thought you did it on purpose! Sorry. Do you want help putting it on your page or did you get it in the end? --Sheepman the Sheep User:Sheepman/Evil Sheep 19:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) What up? Whats up Sutec? Haven't talked to ya in a while. --Piebob2323 03:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, what's up? --'''Sk8rbluscat(TALK| ) 03:54, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I might have... Maybe not. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Nothing much, the sky and I'm up! lol. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:06, 27 December 2008 (UTC) How was your Christmas??? Mine was fantastic! I got a Playstation 2, 52 games, 2 memory cards, a computer mouse shaped like a car that lights up, a 2 GB flash drive, a guitar, a I/R car and a R/C boat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 04:11, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I have to leave... for a couple days... I have to do some thing, something very personal to me, something that has hurt me. The following is an explanation. I have a friend. I will code name him Bob. Well he happens to be my ONLY friend. Bob understands me more than anyone else. Almost like... almost like he is mentally just like me. But he isn't. It always seems that way. At the best of times, he will defend me, as I am constantly a target to get picked on. There is a reason. A reason that I hadn't realized until I was six years old. Even then... I was the target. The reason is, no one really understands how i percive things in the world. I dont understand how everyone else percives things. We have been friends since i was seven. Now, we are both eleven. He understands me, not as i understand anyone. On December 25, he texted me. I texted him back. Then, he showed his true colours. This is how the text message looked like: Well at least im not sum dumb sinesthete like u r! Yes, i am aware that i spelled things wrong, thats the exact way the text looked like. And that was a run-on sentence. Im missing the point. He really isnt my friend. Bob had ruined my Christmas. The End. I will be back soon. ~Sutec Dude,That's just-just... Terrible! But I know how you feel. Well sorta. I used to have a friend. I won't say real names so i'll say penguin name. Fuuil. He was my best friend. We went everywhere together.He was like a brother. But one day in summer I was at his house. We were swimming.Then he got mad at me for no reason. I'll still never no why. But since I'm really emotional I felt terrible. But your problems matter. No lie. I think that thing you have (not trying to be rude but I forget what it's called)is cool. You can see what you here. Life must be beutiful for you. I'm not trying to insult you. But I want to be your friend. Your cool. Teltu Everyone matters Your welcome. Fuuil was alot like me too. You seem nice too. I also read about the worst day of your life. When I thought of my worst day,well I felt terrible. Yours is actually a reason to be sad. I have alot of bad luck in my life. I also have many disabilities. I have very few friends. But you don't want to here my pity. So i'll stop. But we should be friends. Teltu Everyone matters Good to hear that your house is ok. I should think positive like you. We should meet on club penguin some time. Maybe tomarrow. How about Tundra at 2:00 PST. If i'm not there it's probably because I forgot. I forget alot of stuff. Teltu Everyone matters How stupid... Ok. That sounds good. My school lasts until about 4:00 evryday. Try to remind me. If i'm not there it is not personal. My penguins name is Teltu1. By the way did you notice the thing on the top of the Wiki? I thought anyone could edit it. Ok i am on. I can not hear the music because I am listening to my Ipod nano.I am listning to kayne west lovelockdown Ok i cannot tell what you are saying on club penguin. its just stuff. --Teltu 22:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu It really was a stupid reason. my problems don't matter here. Sorry. I'm back early. hi Hi Sutec, would you like to meet on Club Penguin? You can pick the zone. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ok Sure, i dont mind ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) New sig Kinda did it simalar to Sk8r bluscat. ---- Sk8r bluscat Why is the sky blue? 23:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oops!!!! Actual sig: ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:07, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I'm blocked on User:Sk8rbluscat it's because I am " years old, actually almost "... when I turn ", I will be allowed to edit!! If you want to see User:Sk8rbluscat, you have to be able to wait until April 25, 2010! --'''''Sk8r bluscat 23:46, 7 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, cool page! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 23:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I guess you can see the songs, because of the colors that you brain interprets. Let's say that you are listening to Come Sail Away by Styx, what color would you think it is??? --''Sk8r bluscat'' 23:59, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I learned my lesson... NEVER SAY YOUR AGE TO A STAFF MEMBER! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:01, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... have you ever heard of I can't dance by Genesis? It's a pretty good song, so if I was synthysic or what ever it's called, it would be my favorite color, blue! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:04, 8 January 2009 (UTC) cool! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:08, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ewww... :P --''Sk8r bluscat'' meet It is Saturday, the weekend. Would you like to meet? you can pick zone ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:30, 10 January 2009 (UTC) sleet i am on sleet at my place ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:55, 10 January 2009 (UTC) sorry I logged of cp. My computer froze except for the start bar so I went to internet explore.But i cant play cp because of the multiple connection thing. plz tell everyone on the wiki this. Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie No I ment I couldn't play at the time.I was on Aol and then it froze.But I could still go to the start bar. So I hit internet. But I was still logged on to cp so I couldn't play on a tab. Teltu Talk 2 da master of pie Where are you on cp right now.--Teltu 21:58, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Sk8itbot08 was on cp server Ice shelf but I couldn't find them. I also made buddies with Fort 45. Is that the acp guy? I'm POSTING Skater TV! --''Sk8r bluscat'' 00:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am not editing as User:Sk8r bluscat, that is because i'm blocked... AGAIN on another Sk8rbluscat account. --Tigers Fan16 00:31, 13 January 2009 (UTC) My award I put my award opn your page but appeared at the top. sorrey bout that. I made an award section and you can put it there --Teltu 00:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Your lucky that you get to go to hawaii.Its going to only be 14 degrees here in pa right now! --Teltu 00:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Sig test!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) OK! Sure! I'd love to be your friend! Lets meet on server Crystal right away! You can find me in the coffee shop--User:DigiSkymin]] Oh by the way, you will see me on as Chasm415. Hope to see you there! YES! I CAN EDIT! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) It does exist! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) : I see the error. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I fixed it! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I am editing on my grandma's laptop computer. I cannot type right with this thing... D: --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE:What's up? I am editing on my grandma's laptop computer. Don't tell ANY staff members who I am... I have my IP blocked at home, and I am editing on my grandma's laptop computer. ... If you tell, I will NO LONGER be your friend. I will not be able to edit from when I leave Grandma's house to Saturday! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) No, it is just I type too dang fast with this thing. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, it came with Windows Vista Home basic, and it is a new laptop computer. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I have to wait 'till 2010 to get a laptop. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) At home, I have to wait for my Windows to repair, because my disc cannot work. It freezes at Driver.cab. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) what is it? I NEED TO GET MAINSPACE EDITS! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) SUTEC! YOU SEE COLORS IN MUSIC?! SAME HERE!!! I thought I was crazy! I see colors and patterns when I hear music. Sometimes, music can be crazy like a hypnotic to me, and I just kind of get stiff, and sometimes I close my eyes, but sometimes i don't, and everything sort of changes. I see the colors of music. I am glad to have at least internet chatted with someone who can see colors of music. Also, I hope we can become friends. I know that I have a bad past, and almost all my buddies are gone, but I guess I better get modern. Your new friend, --[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411'']]Guns N' Roses! 13:44, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, I get that too! -Metalmanager Member Party Hi Sutec, It's Sharkbate! I want to see you at my member party! Click here for all of the info! If you can come, please write you signature on the Guests list! Sharkbate 05:25, 24 January 2009 (UTC)